


Close to the chest

by legionsofsorrow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legionsofsorrow/pseuds/legionsofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at smut! There really is no plot whatsoever. This is my take on what takes place in the bedroom between episodes 7-9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! I do not own these characters I just enjoy making them do dirty things no copyright infringement intended.

Laura sat slouched in the middle of the large bed, a pout set on her lips and a furrow on her brow. Mattie had come and gone in a flourish of expensive perfume and vapid remarks making Laura itch to kick her out of the room, or kick her anywhere really. Yet, getting impaled with one of those three-inch heels did not seem pleasant. She let out a huff when Carmilla entered their bedroom and she hoped for comfort, or at the very least for her badass Vampire girlfriend to be something other than aloof while Mattie was reaming them. 

“What is it cupcake?” Carmilla sprawled almost languish onto the bed, matching her lover’s demeanor. 

“It’s just this playing our cards close to our chest thing…its difficult when she’s standing there all superior effectively adding a pro-supernatural bias to my broadcasts.” Carmilla ran slender fingers through Laura's hair as she spoke, twirling a honey gold lock between her fingers before resting her chin on Laura’s shoulder.

“As long as the camera is running we can’t say too much that’s the mistake we made with Maman”

“I know its just also listening to her say I’m essentially your flavor of the month”

“You know that couldn’t be further from the truth.” Carmilla gathered her hair in gentle strokes and placed it to the side revealing Laura’s neck and two small red punctures. Her mouth watered at the sight. Lips were gentle against the healing flesh, soothing both raw skin and doubt. Laura leaned into her, a hand reaching back to cup her cheek and bring their mouths together. 

Laura pulled away, a furrow making residence between her brows once again “It’s just…” This had been the routine since Mattie’s arrival. Under the white canopy of their bed, but shrouded in the shadows of the night, they would whisper and plan. How to keep Mattie’s wrath at bay? How to research without a library and a glitching JP? And another question Laura only had to ask once but Carmilla was quick to reassure her.

“If she finds out how I really feel about you she can use it against me. Hell anyone tuning in can simply put you in harm’s way and control me on a whim” Laura knew she was right but it didn’t make Mattie’s remarks any easier to stomach. “Cupcake relax” 

Sometimes they’d be at one another’s throats with harsh words but this would be softened with kisses and gentle bites. Carmilla was thrilled to have her sister around and the itch to relive glory days wasn’t gone entirely, however, nothing was worth sacrificing this. She relished in the small body pressed against hers and soft moans only she could elicit from a mouth usually involuntarily forfeiting oxygen to instead list a string of injustices that needed to be remedied. 

Laura eventually gave in as she often did. This was there best plan after all. Laf and Perry weren’t even privy to the most of the details. In part because Carmilla refused to taint the bedroom with the presence of gingers, and it was also the only real safe place to have private conversation. Besides with Perry’s strange behavior and Laf’s seemingly sympathetic view of the fish’s PETA supporters the two decided it would be best to keep their cards close to their chest. 

“Right now I just want to fuck, feed and work some of the tension out of your back.” Carmilla’s lips pulled into a smile against Laura’s skin. 

“How romantic” Laura jokingly scoffed “I can’t believe I let you kiss me with that filthy mouth.”

“Oh don’t pretend like you don’t love it” Carmilla’s voice was hoarse against Laura’s flesh making gooseflesh tingle over her arms. Laura caught the darkened expression, pupils wide with lust and lips slightly parted. She turned and kissed Carmilla allowing her tongue to dart out seeking entrance and Carmilla accepted it, the greatest gift she’s ever received. Laura sighed into her mouth attempting to turn and face Carmilla but an iron grip stopped her. 

“No..I want you like this” Carmilla sat behind Laura hands resting on the small of her back and pushing her hips into Laura’s backside.

“Oh…okay” Laura was not opposed to trying a different position. In a few short months the ‘professional despoiler of virtue’ had brought out a physical side Laura hardly knew she possessed. Carmilla removed Laura’s top in a fluid motion, her hands wasting no time cupping Laura’s breasts and squeezing. Laura let out a small hiss and Carmilla placed kisses down her spine while she tenderly twisted a nipple between her thumb and index finger. Carmilla could easily delight in their foreplay for hours. Extracting moans and whimpers until Laura was rapturous, and all without paying mind to her center. She had once tried to make the small human finish by sucking on her breasts alone but Laura had begged to be fucked and Carmilla wasn’t one to deny Laura anything. 

Laura’s bottom pushed into Carmilla’s hips suddenly making the Vampire realize the pooling heat between her own thighs. She sat up making Laura protest the lack of contact with a “humph” until Carmilla slipped her fingers into Laura’s sweats quickly ridding her of the material. She took her time admiring Laura from behind. The gentle curve of her back, tautness of muscles and perfect roundness of her ass all making Carmilla delight in the female form, in Laura’s lack of frailty etched into perfect femininity. Laura sat up on her knees missing the contact too much, and Carmilla leaned into her hands grazing over her body stopping only to rub circles into her flesh or massage her breasts. 

“You’re killing me Karnstein” Laura’s hands reached back to find purchase in Carmilla’s hair. 

“Don’t let your impatience sour this for me” Carmilla smiled and let Laura pull her forward bringing their faces together for a sloppy kiss, thanks impart to the strange angle but also Laura’s need. Carmilla removed Laura’s hair from her shoulder and peppered kisses over the bite mark. Her fangs grazed Laura’s flesh in an attempt to line up perfectly with the punctures before she broke the skin again. 

“Please Carm…” Laura groaned the anticipation of the bite and ache between her legs almost too much to take.

“Sweetheart I can’t scar all of your beautiful flesh now can I?” Carmilla returned to her task, soon satisfied she was lined up before sinking her teeth into Laura’s neck. Laura went limp in her arms and Carmilla held her tight removing her lips for a moment to lap up a line of blood that flowed towards Laura’s collarbone. She understood the craving for salty and sweet forever dictating hunger, at least for humans, and she hadn’t realized these cravings were still alive in her until Laura. The saltiness of sweat coating her skin and the sweetness of her blood that flowed into her mouth now. The combination had awoken her primal need to devour the first time she fed from Laura. However, something else had taken up residence in her stone heart outweighing any primal need or want. Love. She loved Laura and being anything other than gentle with her was out of the question no matter how much a monster driven by hunger lurked just under the surface. 

She removed her mouth from Laura’s neck after licking and kissing her wound. Laura immediately slumped forward onto the bed. She had tried to describe the feeling to Carmilla after the first time she fed from her, but words failed. It was like being held on the brink of an orgasm combined with the pleasant dizziness brought on by standing up too fast. Both were experienced after the initial pain of sharp teeth puncturing her flesh, a pain she was more than willing to accept.

“Carm...need you” Laura pushed herself up and was met with Carmilla’s chest pressed firmly against her back. Carmilla’s fingers played at her entrance before she pressed in two slender fingers. Laura’s hips bucked as she rocked against Carmilla trying to set the pace. Carmilla wrapped an arm around her holding her still and finding the small throbbing nub. She slid her fingers over Laura’s clit until the young woman was moaning and gushing out strings of obscenities and declarations of love the combination of which made Carmilla smirk and quicken the pace. She removed her fingers all together before thrusting them back in and curling them. She sat back on her heels watching her fingers enter and pull out, leaning forward only to kiss the small of her back or her ass. She risked running her tongue between Laura’s cheeks knowing this was a new and wild frontier but was reassured when Laura’s bottom rose to meet her face. She licked and toyed with her bottom for a few more minutes before tracing steady circles at just the right pressure over and around Laura’s clit making her come apart, reduced to a panting, flushed heap. 

After a few moments of catching her breath, and Carmilla’s fingers massaging her back and shoulders, Laura turned around and pulled her in for a kiss. “That was amazing.” 

“Worth the wait?” Carmilla rubbed her face against Laura’s neck and shoulders. 

“Yes, now take off your robe”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I do not own these characters no copyright infringement intended! All mistakes are my own.

Carmilla complied but she took her time undoing the tie on the silky piece of fabric and letting it fall open. Laura’s eyes hungrily swept over pale flesh, a toned stomach and erect nipples before settling on the Vampire’s proud smirk. 

“Confident in yourself are you?” Laura leaned in for a kiss but quickly pulled away before Carmilla could seal it. 

Carmilla’s smirk cracked for a second before she responded “very” 

“Because wow. I'm never going to get tired of looking at you” 

“Sugarplum this sweet talk is lovely but I can think of a few other things I’d like you to do with your mouth right about now”

“You’re absolutely insufferable you know that?” 

“Maybe, maybe not, I mean you’re always coming back for more” Carmilla leaned forward still searching for that kiss she was denied.

“I suppose I’m just a glutton for punishment” 

“For orgasms more like it” Carmilla’s lips met Laura’s effectively abandoning their conversation. Teeth grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth only to be met with force and exasperation from the human. 

Carmilla rather enjoyed getting Laura into what could only be described as a huff. She’d played at her nerves until the young woman used the same go-getter attitude she held fast to in all other walks of life in the bedroom. Laura pushed Carmilla’s robe completely off and straddled her hips grinding not so gently into her indestructible flesh. Carmilla let out a small moan and pulled Laura forward for another kiss. Laura broke it but before Carmilla could protest she began leaving a trail of bites down Carmilla’s throat and across her chest. Leaving her mark upon the Vampire’s flesh had been fruitless as immortality graced her with, among other things, expedient healing abilities. 

On one hand it was a shame to not wake up to bruises strewn across the Vampire’s skin going from pink to purple to yellow. On the other hand she couldn’t say she was entirely ungrateful to be sharing her bed with such a near perfect specimen. She may be entirely perfect were it not for the insidious prose she let dangle from her lips before striking it’s nearest victim. However, Laura was rarely the recipient these days. 

Fruitless, yes, but it also didn’t stop her from dipping her tongue into Carmilla’s belly button before sinking her teeth into the flat expanse of skin right below. Carmilla’s breath hitched and she buried her fingers in Laura’s hair watching her ministrations with wonder. Laura was vivacious in life to say the least and certainly an over achiever in the bedroom. She blew hot air over Carmilla’s glistening core before darting her tongue out to sample her tangy-sweet heady juices. Carmilla’s grip grew tighter encouraging Laura to continue and so she did but not before blowing another round of hot air onto her pulsing nub.

“Carm…?” 

“Hmmm…?”

“Can we try something…a little different?”

Carmilla was aching to be touched certain that she would be game for whatever Laura requested. “Ask and you shall receive”

“Maybe you could…sit on my face?” She tried to read Carmilla’s expression but was interrupted by the Vampire promptly sitting up and straddling her. Laura let out a small snicker before running her hands over Carmilla’s thighs. She guessed that answered that. 

Laura slipped her hand between the Vampire’s legs pleased at how wet and ready she was. She watched with no trepidation as Carmilla threw her head back only to return her gaze with a pair of fangs peeking from behind her lips. She leaned forward lips and teeth grazing the puncture marks on Laura’s neck before kissing her passionately. Laura’s warm mouth. The flavor was a mixture of saccharine treats, bubbles of laughter and spirited discourse. The Angels could keep their manna she would gladly have this. 

Two fingers slipped between Carmilla’s folds and into her opening before twisting just so to elicit a slew of curses that would put many a sailor to shame. Laura removed her fingers her hands resting on Carmilla’s backside gently coaxing her forward. Carmilla didn’t need more of an invitation than this moving at super speed to hover just above Laura’s face. Her aching core was met with hot breath and the return of two digits before Laura lapped at the wetness running down Carmilla’s inner thigh. She gripped the Vampire’s ass steering her lower and more forward so she could lick and nip her throbbing nub. Carmilla obeyed leaning forward and against the headboard her hips involuntarily bucking against Laura’s beautiful face. 

Laura’s tongue left Carmilla’s clit just long enough to run from her bottom to her entrance slipping into the latter for a moment before repeating the motion. Carmilla gripped the headboard hard enough to splinter the wood. 

“LauraLauraLaura” Carmilla gripped Laura’s face encouraging the young woman to concentrate her attention on her ass. She cupped Carmilla’s cheeks urging her more forward still before darting her tongue out to taste the small pink entrance. Carmilla sobbed quietly fingers still buried in Laura’s hair. “Please don’t stop” 

Laura slipped her fingers back inside Carmilla thumb pressed firmly on her clit rubbing excruciatingly slow circles. She admired the centuries old Vampire above her reduced to a begging and nearly vibrating with want mess before licking her bottom again. Carmilla came apart above her gripping the headboard and effectively destroying the priceless antique. Laura’s hands danced up Carmilla’s stomach finding her breasts and gently pinching her nipples. Carmilla had barely come down from her first orgasm when a second wave of bliss washed over her rendering her a whimpering mess of elastic limbs. Once recovered she moved down the length of Laura’s body nuzzling her face into honey golden locks and purring her contentment into the human. 

“Whose a glutton now?” Laura was feeling smug having made Carmilla finish twice and in such quick succession. 

“Still you” Carmilla rested her cheek on her palm holding up her head with her elbow and forearm. 

“Unbelievable” Laura playfully swatted Carmilla but her wrist was caught in the Vampire’s iron grip before it could make contact. 

“I’m not a glutton. I’d much rather characterize myself as a fiend” Laura frowned at this the memory of Mattie calling her loving heroic Vampire girlfriend a monster seeping into her thoughts.

“A drug fiend not the Demon variety” 

“Oh? And would that make me your drug of choice?”

Carmilla didn’t answer instead she wrapped her arms around Laura and kissed her neck taking special care to be tender near the puncture wounds. She whispered, “I love you” into the young woman’s ear. If she had a heart this is the moment it would be leaping into her throat as she waited for a response. 

“I love you too” It was an unwavering declaration Laura returned, a little louder than intended, but it was effective nonetheless in turning her badass Vampire into a grinning fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for the lovely comments and the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah you want Carmilla to get off too and so do I so part 2 will be here post haste!


End file.
